


Time Will Tell - Book Two

by Nugiha



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Family, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, One Big Happy Family, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: A collection of shorts, oneshots, stories, and ficlets featuring Stuck In The Middle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Time Will Tell - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 13, Rachel 16, Georgie 15, Ethan 14, Harley 13(seven months younger than Jari), Lewie and Beast 9, and Daphne 7. For story purposes, Tom and Suzy have eight children instead of seven. I noticed this fandom doesn't have many fics, probably just going to post whatever random idea pops into my head.  
> Fandom(s): Stuck In The Middle  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A collection of shorts, oneshots, stories, and ficlets featuring Stuck In The Middle.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Diaz...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s father, Tom Diaz…Joe Nieves  
> Jari’s mother, Suzy Diaz…Cerina Vincent
> 
>  
> 
>   
> Center: Jari

**Stuck in the Spaghetti**

Marshport, MA The Diaz Home

Spaghetti had to be the most favorite dish to eat within the Diaz home, Suzy Diaz usually had to make a big pot, there were _eight_ kids to feed after all. Suzy and her husband Tom Diaz had eight children who ranged in age from sixteen to seven Rachel Diaz, Georgie Diaz, Ethan Diaz, Jari Diaz, Harley Diaz, fraternal twins Lewie and Beast Diaz, and the youngest Daphne Diaz.

Loud shrieking came from downstairs as Jari was watching 'How To' videos on his cellphone that morning, he walked into the kitchen and noticed Lewie, Beast, and Daphne standing by the fridge.

"What's going on?" asked Jari as he turned to his younger sister who had been the one shrieking.

Daphne raised her eyebrows, she was the baby of the family at seven and known to be the self proclaimed boss. "There's no spaghetti Jari, that's what's going on."

"If there's no spaghetti Daphne, that means it ran out."

"Whoever ate that last bowl is going to pay and you three are going to help me find out who it is."

The twins looked at each other in surprise. "Why should we do that?" asked Lewie, he and Beast were fraternal twins at nine and were constantly in trouble or about to get in trouble. Lewie was known to be the mastermind of the two.

Daphne smirked at her brothers. "I have alot on you."

"I have alot on you too." Jari said as he shot a smirk back to his sister.

"There's no need to get ugly." Beast held his hands up. "Jari, are you in?"

"I'm in, we'll help you find out who ate the last of the spaghetti." Jari assured Daphne with the twins nodding in agreement.

If there was one thing that Jari was sure of, the _culprit_ who ate the spaghetti would suffer Daphne's wrath. His little sister just wasn't someone to mess with. Anyone who didn't know that usually learned the hard way. Even the older Diaz siblings forgot from time to time and usually paid the _price_.

Though he _didn't_ care and didn't want to, he investigated the rest of his siblings during the next few days with help from the twins.

All of them swore that the culprit wasn't them. Jari didn't believe his siblings, it wasn't possible for spaghetti to just magically disappear. He went to the twins that afternoon who agreed that they couldn't be trusted.

The trio gave Daphne an update on their investigation, the latter dubbed them 'complete' boneheads for not finding the culprit yet. No credit was given for looking into it. Not that they were doing it willingly but it still would've been a nice gesture. None of them were too surprised since it was only Daphne.

Fingers started being pointed from one sibling to the other over the next few weeks, Jari wasn't sure what to think until Beast handed him a bowl that he had found under Harley's bed.

Instead of giving Harley's name like the twins originally planned, Jari decided to talk to his sister first. Harley refused to come clean. The evidence had to be presented before she was willing to fess up. The spaghetti was supposed to be a midnight snack but Harley didn't realize until it was too late that it was the 'last' bowl.

The easy thing to do _would've_ been to let Harley confess like she wanted to that evening but he had other plans, Jari walked into the kitchen where Daphne waited with an expectant look on her face.

"Tell me who ate the spaghetti." Daphne demanded.

Harley was behind Jari as she watched her older brother's admission, she was thirteen but seven months younger than him and known as the inventor of the family.. "It was me." said Jari.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't know it was the last bowl." Jari apologized to his younger sister.

***

Epilogue

Daphne promised payback and then walked out of the kitchen, not that Jari was too worried about it since he had stuff on his younger sister too.

Alone in the kitchen, Harley demanded to know why Jari had taken the blame for her and the latter said it was because it's what a _good_ brother does.

All of Jari's favorite snacks ' _mysteriously_ ' disappeared from the cupboard during the next few weeks, he wasn't dumb. This was Daphne's revenge. Harley ignored his protests and used her allowance to buy him more.

Impressed by Jari taking the blame for Harley, the twins offered their snacks to share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Time Will Tell - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 13, Rachel 16, Georgie 15, Ethan 14, Harley 13(seven months younger than Jari), Lewie and Beast 9, and Daphne 7. For story purposes, Tom and Suzy have eight children instead of seven. I noticed this fandom doesn't have many fics, probably just going to post whatever random idea pops into my head.  
> Fandom(s): Stuck In The Middle  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A collection of shorts, oneshots, stories, and ficlets featuring Stuck In The Middle.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**Stuck in the Gifted Crossover**

The Diaz Home

Prodigy, the Diaz family had _one_ prodigy and that was the middle daughter Harley Diaz, Grandma Evelyn had tried to convince her daughter and son-in-law to send her to a private school that would suit a _gifted_ girl such as she. Suzy Diaz and her husband Tom Diaz agreed that the _best_ place for Harley was home with her family.

The knowledge that their parents weren't home had led Harley and her older brother Jari Diaz to start spraying with each other with a _water hose_ that afternoon, the duo lay on their backs in the front yard tired out and with their clothes completely soaked.

"I don't want her to take you away." said Jari as he kept his gaze focused on the blue sky above him and his younger sister.

Harley reached for her older brother's hand and felt him link their fingers together. "I'm not going anywhere Jari."

"But Harley, Evelyn's trying to get custody and you know she's rich."

"Statistically, I think Mom and Dad's chances of winning are pretty high. She'd have to prove to the court that they're unfit."

Jari couldn't argue with Harley's logic but had to admit that he was _still_ concerned."What happens if Evelyn wins?"

"She won't." Harley assured.

The custody battle between Grandma Evelyn and the Diaz' went on for a few weeks and counting, both sides had good lawyers and a _high_ chance of losing.

If that happened, custody of Suzy and Tom's other children would be at risk as well. Arrangements got made for Harley to live with a _foster_ family. It was for a _win_ for Grandma Evelyn since Harley had to _attend_ the private school.

The days leading up to saying goodbye to Harley were long and tense, none of the Diaz children were speaking to Tom or Suzy. Jari blamed them for allowing this to happen. Now they had _lost_ Harley. Tears and hugs went exchanged between Harley, Jari, and their siblings the day that the former had to _leave_.

Visits were allowed a few times a month but Harley _didn't_ want to see anyone, Jari understood that his sister felt betrayed by their parents but didn't get why she wouldn't see _him_.

The Diaz' lawyer discovered that Grandma Evelyn violated a _term_ in the custody agreement, and a judge returned Harley's custody to her parents.

***

The Diaz Home Livingroom

Life without his sister just wasn't the same, Jari brooded in the livingroom that evening until hearing the front door open and turning to see Harley walk in with Suzy and Tom following behind her.

"It's me Jari." said Harley as she handed her suitcases off to her father who took them upstairs and then returned a couple of minutes later.

Jari's shock turned into anger at both Harley and their parents, his tone was _cold_ as ice. "Welcome back Harley."

Suzy and Tom could both sense the tension between their children.

"Jari." Suzy said in warning tone.

Jari refused to let his younger sister off the hook. "She didn't want to see me Mom and I'm not going to pretend that I'm excited to see her now." he said.

Harley felt bad for hurting Jari, the long-haired brunette truly hadn't meant to. "I was just upset at the situation that I was put in, it wasn't personal."

"Well it sure felt that way."

"That's our fault." Tom sighed, the man decided to take responsibility. "We just didn't want to risk losing the rest of our children."

"We are so sorry." Suzy apologized to both her children.

Silence reigned between the Diaz', Jari finally took action by going over to Tom and throwing punch after punch into his father's chest. Tom stood there shocked as Suzy and Harley clutched each other with horrified expressions until the blows stopped coming and his son started crying into his chest. He felt Tom's arms tighten around him.

"Please don't hate me." Harley pleaded.

Jari pulled away from his father who kept an arm around him and turned his tear stained eyes at Harley. "You're my sister, I love you."

"I love you too." Harley said with a smile.

Evelyn got arrested for her illegal actions in obtaining Harley's custody, she wouldn't be up for parole for at least a couple of _years_.

Harley forgave her parents for having to be sent to foster care, the inventor went back to public school but has decided to take _classes_ at the private school in the afternoon.

Jari grew _paranoid_ that his parents would lose custody of him like they lost Harley's, it took many reassurances otherwise to quell his paranoia. He and Harley weren't each others 'Best Friend in the Family' _BFTF_ but the two siblings were close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Time Will Tell - Book Two  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 13, Rachel 16, Georgie 15, Ethan 14, Harley 13(seven months younger than Jari), Lewie and Beast 9, and Daphne 7. For story purposes, Tom and Suzy have eight children instead of seven. I noticed this fandom doesn't have many fics, probably just going to post whatever random idea pops into my head.  
> Fandom(s): Stuck In The Middle  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: A collection of shorts, oneshots, stories, and ficlets featuring Stuck In The Middle.  
> Rating/Warnings: G. OC, OOC, (Slapstick) Violence, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None

**Stuck in the Laundry Room**

The Diaz Home

Electric guitar, if there was one thing that Ethan Diaz loved, it was playing his guitar at _loud_ volumes, to the annoyance of his parents and seven siblings. Ethan had three younger brothers that he shared a room with but the teen paid them no mind while jamming with his guitar throughout most of the night.

Kept up all night by the music, a very sleepy Jari went to the laundry room and was shocked to wake up there the next morning. He headed to the boy's room and saw his younger brother Lewie Diaz playing the Xbox.

"What are you looking for?" asked Lewie as Jari opened a few of the drawers and started rapidly searching them. He and Beast Diaz were fraternal twins at nine and were constantly in trouble or about to get in trouble. Lewie was known to be the mastermind of the two.

Jari ignored him. Once the preteen got the clothes he needed and went to shower and dress in the bathroom, he came back to his room to see the twins playing against each other.

"Ethan and Lewie told me that you slept in the laundry room." Beast said as he turned to his older brother.

Jari glared at the 'older' of the twins, he figured that Lewie had only told Beast what he _wanted_ to.. "I didn't, they left me in there."

"Jari, I tried to get you out of there but you never came back to the room." Lewie said.

"Because Lewie, I was tired from someone blasting their guitar all night! Why would I want to sleep on the hardwood floor where our dogs used to sleep? I would've at least preferred the hallway."

Beast shook his head and disappointment appeared in his eyes as he went to stand next to his older brother. "That was jacked up."

Jari nodded in agreement with his younger brother, at least _someone_ appeared to be on his side. "Why would I ever want to sleep in a laundry room? You should've dragged me out of there." he said.

"You're always bringing up the past." Lewie groaned.

"That was this morning you idiot!" Jari said and then stormed out of the room frustrated.

For Jari, the stunt with letting him sleep inside a laundry room proved how _little_ his brothers cared about him. He didn't talk to his brothers during the next few days. They didn't try to talk him either and seemed to care less. Both were indifferent to their actions and went on about life as normal.

If someone said that Jari was surprised by this, then it would be a lie since he expected nothing _less_ from his brothers.

The distance between three of the Diaz brothers didn't go unnoticed, the family soon discovered what happened. Ethan and Lewie were remonstrated with simultaneously by their other siblings. Their callous behavior had disgusted them. Jari's sisters Rachel Diaz, Georgie Diaz, and Harley Diaz had even allowed him to make a pallet on the floor so that he could sleep in their room.

***

Bait and Bite

Things only seemed to get worse and Jari's father Tom Diaz took Ethan, Lewie, and Jari to the store he owned one evening, the last walked off outside after a disagreement with Lewie.

"I just went off on him, he didn't tell me what you guys got into about." said Ethan as he went after his younger brother and sat next to him in front of the store.

Jari would love to say he was surprised by Lewie's callous comments towards him but it would be a lie. "Because we were talking about the milkshakes that I had gotten for him last week and he told me that he would've gotten them himself."

"Don't worry about that." Ethan sighed, he and his brothers all shared a common trait of saying _stupid_ things that they _didn't_ mean. the guitar lover was fourteen and the third oldest of the Diaz children.

"I needed some air, I just didn't get why he was being ungrateful. I'm nothing but nice to him but I'm always being treated like trash who came in off the street."

Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lewie didn't mean that, I can't tell you how many times he's said stuff that made me mad."

"It's fine Ethan, I just needed some air." Jari said and then walked back into the store with his older brother.

***

Epilogue.

Apologies from Ethan and Lewie had been given a few days before, Jari was ready to let everything go until Lewie's recent comments.

Silence reigned on between the brothers for quite a while, he finally sat down with Lewie and tried to make things right with him.

With apologies and Lewie agreeing to be more aware of his older brother's feelings, the two patched things up. The brothers still clashed from time to time but things were more _peaceful_ between them.


End file.
